Civil War in China
The civil war in China was caused for a lot of reasons. The sides of the war were the heavenlist movement vs the Second Empire Of Chinaball vs regionalists and other rebels. The War Context The context for it was the major political division of the world. The Second Empire Of Chinaball used to be a main force in the world political scenario, but after they lost the Southeast of Asia and a new country named New Malayan Republicball emerged their position fall a bit even though they continue being allies, Malaysia now had enough significance to decide for themselves. Second Empire Of Chinaball stopped with expansionist campaigns, but later its friendship with New Russian Federationball ended because of New Malayan Republicball friendship with AWTOball, Malaysia wanted at the same hand wanted to have the East of Asia unified under AWTO influence, however Russia had bad relations with AWTO and after Malaysia made a truce with them, Russian-Malaysian relations became bad. Internally, China continued splited, the socialists including heavenlist and communists factions always complained for being forced to share the country with capitalists instead of an unified government arm. Then to satisfy AWTOball, Second Empire Of Chinaball broke alliance with New Russian Federationball and New Ba'athist Syriaball the major Russian ally in Middle East. The heavenlist faction disapproved this, since they were pro East, that means they liked Russia and considered the Western AWTO as the bad side. The main force of government in China never listened to the sage council, the heavenlist body of the government, that meant one thing: political problems. The first part The government then to try to solve the situation fired some sages of the council to try to make it neutral and don't let New Malayan Republicball and AWTOball see problems in China. This angered the heavenlists, a lot of sages around China began to formate popular movements and popular heavenlist leaders emerged in support of the sages. Heavenlism always was a popular worker theory, the political opponents of heavenlism used to reffer to it as "the peasant ideology", due to the fact that the peasants and other workers were the ones who listened to the sages in most part and defended it. After the heavenlist mobilization around China, the Heavenly Movement was reunified under the leadership of a man named Cui Xiang, the communists from the People’s Swordball joined with him and had a huge basis of support from the peasants and urban workers too. The government decided to isolate the sages from the power and responded with violency against manifestations. In middle of this, Russia began to trade within the Heavenly Movement inside China, and just a bit later, the sage council declared a people's war to liberate China from "degenerate and impure bourgeoisie government" that is a "puppet of imperialism". The war started and the Heavenly Army for the Liberation of the Chinese People was founded as the set of all socialist armed groups of the country, followed by the old Yang Army and regional militias. It was the first time in China since centuries that the Heavenly Movement managed to again reunite the socialists and the people to fight for its cause. The Mongols and Koreans joined the heavenly socialist front while Tibetans and Uyghurs decided to ally with Ottomans to have their independence. AWTOball disliked it and made a major campaign of intervention in China in support for the Second Empire Of Chinaball together with New Malayan Republicball, but they lost and later the government surrendered. The council of the sages took control of China again and ellected a new leader. Kung Chinaball was being formed. The Kung heavenlists had a long time battling against the forces of Second Empire Of Chinaball, that included long guerrilla wars against both the AWTOball and Hirotaka Japanball. After three years of combat the heavenly socialist front took most of Southern China and organized the siege of Beijing that lasted for one year and forced the SEC troops to retreat to Manchuria, then the socialists expanded and sent troops to all sides, to Mongolia, Tibet, Manchuria, Korea and Uyghurstan. In Mongolia a long time war was happening, the Mongolian Bush War, at that time the Second Empire Of Chinaball took the territory of former STORMs but was unable to take the rest from the islamists and fascists. With the socialist invasion of Inner Mongolia and the victory in the Northern front, Ulaanbaatar was taken and Mongolia became a territory of Kung China. Later together with New Russian Federationball they destroyed the remaining islamists there. There was also Korea who was under the Japanese military occupation since Hirotaka crushed a rebellion there. After the victory in the Northern front the Kung army took Manchuria and invaded Korea to assist the Korean socialists who were fighting Japan. The territory was militarily divided and only was united after the official the surrender of Second Empire Of Chinaball, then Hirotaka Japanball troops finally withdrawal from Korea and the Koreans could celebrate because their land would finally be independent again. The second part The second part of war was against Uyghurs and Tibetans that betrayed the heavenly movement. The leaders of the Uyghur Sultanateball and Second Kingdom of Tibetball didn't want to live under guardianship of the Chinese heavenlists, that's because they didn't allowed monarchs and regional elites to stay in the power, instead they focused on republicanism with regional and local sages in the power, and since a warlord would never be promoted as a sage, they hated this model. But they were not the only ones in the region, many Tibetans and Uyghurs considered the Chinese heavenlism as a fair model that actually worked well and didn't allow the creation of parasite governments, creating stability between the rulers and the people. The first major move against the Uyghur Sultanateball was led by the Mongols that invaded it and conquered part of the region. The Mongols developed a considerable tradition within heavenlism and they had many sages in the council in Beijing, that means: in heavenlism the Mongols have a great participation and importance in China's policies, importance that is bigger than Tibetans and Uyghur one. Later, Kung Chinaball forces (the official military) invaded the Second Kingdom of Tibetball and defeated AWTOball that occupied Lhasa after the rebellion led by heavenlist Tibetans succeded, then Kung forces liberated Lhasa and marched to the Uyghur Sultanateball in partnership with some allied militias. The sultan fled Kashgar and Kung forces liberated it. A sage council was created for Uyghurs and Tibetans, some of them became members of the one in Beijing later, Uyghurs had their republic inside of China as was promised by the Kung authorities, and same thing for the Tibetans that applied heavenlism on it. Kung then declared: " the liberation of Tibet and East Turkestan from the monarchist and feudalist scum is completed, the people of greater China shall not live under monarchical tyranny for now on". Category:War Category:Chinaball Category:Rebellion Category:Civil War Category:Wars